The present invention relates to a new and faster method of storing and retrieving articles, which are stored on load supports in a rack warehouse being adapted for usage in an order-picking system, wherein the order-picking system is operated in accordance with the “goods-to-man” principle. The invention further relates to a corresponding storage and retrieval device dedicated to a rack warehouse being adapted for usage in an order-picking system.